


Hero Worship

by Amanuensis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis
Summary: They wouldn't do it if he didn't like it.





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to [](http://gmth.livejournal.com/profile)[**gmth**](http://gmth.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/pornish_pixies/profile)[**pornish_pixies**](http://community.livejournal.com/pornish_pixies/) Fantasy Fest Spring 2006, for this prompt of [](http://silvernighttwin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://silvernighttwin.livejournal.com/)**silvernighttwin** 's: _Harry/Creevey boys, hogwarts years. innocent naive harry dominated by his obsessive fans. bottom Harry. light bondage/dp/toys/rim/ws welcome humil encouraged._ About 2200 words  


* * *

_Click._

_"Fucking gorgeous."_

Hero worship, Hermione had called it when the Creevey brothers began to follow Harry about in tandem, as if that were neither a bad thing nor a good. And Ron had laughed and said, who wouldn't mind a bit of that.

_Click._

_"A little bit more."_

Now he doesn't know what either of them would call it, because he doesn't dare tell them.

_Click._

_"Fuck, yeah, just a little bit more, Harry. Wider."_

Colin, still dazzle-eyed but just subdued enough after the Basilisk incident to have become only an occasional nuisance. That is, until his brother Dennis came to Hogwarts, and proved to have been born without a subdued cell in him.

Odd how the younger should have spurred on the older. Or maybe odd was too bland a word.

It's hard for him to feel those kinds of subtleties when Colin has him in a position like this, hands and knees, urging him to get his legs farther apart so that Dennis can get his tongue in there good and proper.

_Click._

_"Fantastic. Dennis, move a little. Your head's in the way."_

_"Mmmf. Don't want to stop."_

_"Come on, you want a shot of your tongue up that rosy arsehole of his for a good look after, don't you? And I know Harry does. Shift a bit."_

He remembers:

Dennis, all solicitous: "But you're _Harry Potter_. It's all right to enjoy being famous!"

And before Harry can protest that he doesn't enjoy it, that's not the point, Colin chimes in: "Of course you don't want people to just gawp at you like--like you're a fish in a bowl; you want people who care about you for what you've done."

And it's a word of sense in the middle of all the Famous Harry Potter madness, and it calms him. So when Colin puts his hand on Harry's arm--and when did Colin grow bollocks big enough to do that, exactly?--and says, "People like us. I've always cared about _you,_ " all Harry can do is stammer and feel the heat in his face.

And Dennis says, "You blush like a first-year!" That from someone three years younger than Harry himself. "That's why we like you so well, Harry--you're modest. You deserve good friends."

And they're both very near him; Dennis has a hand on Harry's arm too, and Harry's thinking that they wouldn't touch him, no, he wouldn't let them touch him, if they weren't friends, and they are all right, actually, not so annoying as once, so, yes. Friends.

_Click._

_"Oh, that's brilliant. Harry, come on, open your legs more, you know you like it best that way. Dennis is so fucking good with his tongue, isn't he?"_

"Harry, we bought you this."

"Harry, sit next to us."

"Harry, come with us."

"Harry, is it all right if I do this?"

"But I asked permission first, didn't I? I mean, it's not as if I wouldn't stop if you said no." And Harry's protest that he _had_ said no is lost under Dennis's eager, "I would stop, you know that. But if you like it, that's all right too; honestly, Harry, it's not as if you're taking advantage of me. I _want_ to, really."

And the kiss on his cheek-- _kiss!_ From _Dennis!_ \--is still throbbing like a brand when Dennis finishes saying that and puts his hand on Harry's shoulder, barrelling on: "I won't do anything you don't like, promise. You just have to tell me so." And what he does next, with both of his hands, gets another no from Harry, but he doesn't--he remembers this later, he didn't actually push Dennis away; he just said no--and Dennis says, "You don't like that? Really?" and does it again. "You're sure? It doesn't feel nice?" And Harry starts to explain, and when the words don't begin with _no,_ there's Dennis speaking again: "Harry, really, it's all right if it feels good. You don't have to be embarrassed, honestly. I really, really like doing it to you."

He didn't push Dennis away. Why didn't he push Dennis away?

Because--obviously, it was obvious at the time, because Dennis had been right. Hadn't he?

_Click._

_"Stop for a minute. Harry, reach back. Cup your balls in your hand and pull on them. I'll get a picture of your arse while you're doing that; you like that, don't you?"_

"I'll come to your dormitory tonight. No, really, I've got the silencing spell down perfect! It'll be great to be in a proper bed with you, Harry, I can't wait."

"God, Harry, I really love tasting your cock. No, no, don't worry about me--you don't have to if you're not comfortable yet. I told you I didn't mind, never have."

"My dormitory at eleven, okay? Yeah, no, I was thinking: it makes sense for you to come to mine. You've got the Invisibility Cloak, so, less risk. Brilliant. Eleven, then."

"It's just Colin, Harry. He feels awful, being left out. He just wants to watch. And maybe touch. He'll touch you; you don't have to do anything to him if you don't want to. Yet."

_Click._

_"How about on your back now, Harry. Dennis, not yet; let me get some shots of Harry like that. Open your legs again. Fuck, that's sexy. Play with your prick some. Oh, yeah. Get it leaking; then Dennis can suck you like a hoover, the way you like. Fuck, Harry. Yeah."_

"Pretty, oh, so pretty, Harry. The way you arch like that! I'm going to lick you again; you like that, don't you?"

"Look what we have tonight. It's a surprise! Just for you. We know you like it when you don't have to worry about whether you should be doing anything in return; no, honestly, Harry, we know. It's okay. See, this way, you don't have to worry. It'll be fun. Give me your wrist. No, give me. You'll like it. No, see, it's only my old tie; soft, you can get out of it if you really want. Just a slip knot. Just try it. You'll love it. You can give up all that control, won't have anything to question yourself with, you know? It just holds you back from enjoying yourself, you know it does. See? You can get out of it if you change your mind. Or just ask us, you know we will!...There, that's nice, isn't it? Look at you, arms all spread out. Oh, you're beautiful. Too tight? Well, it has to be a little tight, or else you can't imagine yourself helpless, could you? You'll be able to get out of it still. If you really want. Now the ankles. Here, I'll use your tie, Harry, I think we're short one; that's okay, right?"

"You like it so much when you're helpless...I think...I think what I'm going to do, while you're tied like this, Harry, I'm going to crouch over your face and let my balls go in your mouth; you'll take them in your mouth and suck them, won't you? You'll like that, yes? Open...Lick them a little...Oh, you're so good...So good...love you so much..."

"No, of course the silencing spell is in place, that's not why at all; we just want to see if you like it more when you know all you can do is moan to your heart's content, don't have to worry about saying anything. Yes, of course we'll be able to tell if you mean no! We can tell when you're not enjoying it. Even if you're gagged, promise. You always do enjoy it, so of course we could tell if you suddenly weren't! Don't you know us by now, Harry?"

"Aren't you glad, aren't you glad we tried this. You're so hard. Told you you would love it."

_Click._

_"Get one of me licking his nipple like this. Harry, fuck, I love hearing you groan like that. Pity the pictures don't have sound. I'll take some of the two of you after, Harry, you like that?"_

_"You're not as good with the camera as I am."_

_"Fuck that, you still like looking at yourself in 'em. And Harry likes seeing the pictures of the two of you; you wouldn't deprive him of that, would you, Colin?"_

"Harry, I'm sorry, don't be angry, I didn't mean to touch you like that in the Great Hall, it was just an impulse; no one saw! And if they did, it just looked like a hug, that's all. Between friends. Yes. Yes, okay. All right, blokes don't hug like that. And I know we could get in trouble since we're students. Yes, I get it, Harry. It won't happen again. Promise. But don't be _angry_ with me like that, it hurts me. Makes me feel like you're ashamed of me. Ashamed of us. No. No, I know you're not ashamed. It's just about us getting in trouble. You're right. I'm sorry. No, it's okay, you don't have to apologize."

"It's from Zonko's. Don't think it's quite what they had in mind, but we'll put it to better use, won't we? Don't worry, Harry, I'll try it first. There, see--oh, fuck, you two, it feels incredible. Like I could wank for ages and still stay hard. I bet you'll come like a firework after having this on for a couple hours, Harry! Go on, try it. No, come on, you can see, it didn't hurt me. No, I want you to have a go at keeping it on first, really, we both do. Really. That's it. Isn't that fantastic? No, don't touch. Here, let me tie your hands behind you so you can get the full effect. Let Dennis take you in his mouth. You like it when he does that. Like it turns you on that you can't grab his hair, can't slow him, all you can do is feel. That's good, Harry. We like to drive you mad with it. Dennis, I think we should move that thing so it's around his balls too, you think?"

"Harry...Harry, fuck, I'm going to come, oh, fuck, Colin--come on, we can both get in, you're almost there, do it before I come, Harry wants us both inside him, he does--"

"Harder. Spank him harder. You should see your arse, Harry. So red. And your cock, mmm, stiffer than it's ever been. Knew you'd love this. Oh, look at you, trying to push your cock harder into my hand. No, you know you don't want to come yet. You should see how your arse jumps when it's spanked. Know what? You can. I'll be right back. Going to fetch my camera. No, really, Harry, it'll be all right. Just so you can see. Just for us. You'll love it. So we can watch them after; you can see what you look like. Get you hot all over again, watching. Mmm. Get you hot while it's happening. Camera right there, taking pictures of your red arse while it's spanked. Sounds brilliant, doesn't it? Yeah, look at you, cock rock-hard and I'm only talking about it. Imagine while it's happening. Only for us, promise. No one else will see them."

_Click._

_"That's beautiful. Just the two of you kissing like that. Let me see your tongues touching. Dennis, let him kiss you gently. Oh, yes, more of that, Harry. Sod the camera; kiss me like that too, Harry?"_

They love him. They're right; Harry's reduced to a helpless sexual haze when he's with them. And if he didn't like it, he'd tell them. That's all he had to do: not like it. And tell them. They'd stop.

"It's all right to like it, Harry. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Except.

Except, shouldn't he feel something for them when they're not in bed? When he's not buried to the root in Colin's mouth, when Dennis's clever tongue isn't reaming him out, when he's not tied to the bed under the onslaught of fingers and mouths and interesting little toys and the wicked eye of that camera? Shouldn't he be eager to bring them to screaming climax, not just thinking _yes, your turn, I suppose that's only fair_?

Shouldn't the kisses be something more than _thank you for the orgasm, it was...great_?

Maybe there's something wrong with him.

_Click._

_"I'll have these developed by tomorrow night. You're going to love them, Harry. Got some brilliant shots of your face all covered in Dennis's spunk. That gets you so hot, doesn't it. We can watch it over and over. Touch you while you're watching it. Maybe tie your wrists to your ankles and watch your cock waving in the air, see how hard it gets while you look at yourself getting that faceful. Get you begging to come, finger-fuck your arse until you do."_

He's stupid. Being a bloody _girl._ They fuck. It's fantastic. What is he going to do--tell them to bugger off, just because he thinks something's missing, because he can't shake the feeling there's something not quite right?

And besides...he's not sure he knows where Colin keeps _all_ of those pictures.

 

_-fin_


End file.
